Behind Those Eyes
by Dark Angelic Kitty
Summary: Sasuke accidentally drank a bottle of truth serum. Now he has to tell the truth! What will he answer when Sakura decides to ask him a few questions? // SasuSaku. // Short little Oneshot.


**This is my very first beloved one-shot tehe…hope you like it :)**

**Btw, this story has been revised. **

* * *

**xXx **

**- Behind Those Eyes -**

"Hey there young man." An old man called out to an 18 year old boy whowas passing by in the outskirts of Konohagakure.

The teenager raised a perfect eyebrow at him and made no sign of movement. He didn't like strangers you see.

"Can you do me a favor and keep this bottle of liquid." The old man smiled as he asked and waved the tiny bottle in his hand lightly. The young man however, just looked at the old man like he was some kind of freak and stayed still. Doesn't he know that _he_, Uchiha Sasuke, doesn't do favors? Especially to freakish old weirdos?

"Well, can you?" The old man asked, getting a little impatient, and ignored the man's cold expressions.

Sasuke analyzed the elderly for a minute and then at the bottle. For some strange reason, he felt himself nod and stretched out his hand to get the bottle of liquid.

"Thank you. Your good deed will be rewarded." The old man said happily and walked away as if nothing had happened.

_Ok…_

Sasuke stared at the bottle in his hands as he rested against a tree. He had just finished his training so he had nothing better to do but to play around with the bottle a bit. The colour of the liquid was as red as a fresh ripe apple on a hot summer day and the bottle was made of the clearest glass with intricate designs engraved on it.

Curiously, he unscrewed the glass chess-piece like cap and sniffed it carefully. The bottle was so filled up with the mysterious liquid that if one false movement is made, and the contents will immediately pour out.

"Heyy Sasuke-kun!" A familiar light tingly voice popped out of nowhere like a rabbit in a burrow and out of the blue, Sasuke felt himself jerk forward as two hands playfully pushed him on the back. Unexpectedly and accidentally, the bottle forced its way into his mouth for he was just sniffing it under his nose a while ago and didn't have enough time topull it away.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" Haruno Sakura asked as she noticed a stunned expression on his face. Did she really push him that hard?

"Err…sorry, about that? I think I pushed a little bit too hard…everything alright now Sasuke-kun?" Sakura inquired nervously to the raven-haired boy.

"Um…Are you mad Sasuke-kun?" She asked timidly and slowly walked around him until she was in faced him directly.

"No." He suddenly answered monotonously.

_Uh-oh…_Sakura bit her lips and screamed at herself in her mind for being so stupid. Why did she push him?! _And now he's mad…_ she thought as two anime tears ran down her cheeks. (T.T)

Sasuke just stayed silent and had his head bent down making his dark hair fall over his eyes. Cautiously, she lifted his head up with her hands, hoping to see the famous Uchiha smirk on his lips but in the end…his expression only made her gasp instead.

His eyes were hollow and emptier than usual and his face was totally blank and lifeless. He looked almost like a zombie.

"S-Sasuke-kun? Are y-you okay?" She stammered. Oh boy, she was in big trouble this time. She had really made him mad.

"Yes."

"I'm really sorry for pushing you like that…are you mad that I pushed you? I'll restrain myself next time."

"No, but I think I drank a bottle of truth serum." He answered dully and just kept a dead expression on his face.

"What?" She flashed him a sign of confusion. "Truth serum? What's that?"

"I think it's a kind of liquid that makes you tell the truth without you knowing you that drank it." He replied with absolutely no emotion.

"You drank a truth serum? B-But why? You sure? How did you even get something like that? I didn't know those actually existed." Sakura said skeptically.

"An old man gave the bottle to me and then you came along and pushed me suddenly making me drink it because I was sniffing it at the time."

"Ack! So… when are you going to be back to normal?" Shesaid worriedlyand observed him. He was still the same hot man that she loved but she wasn't sure she wanted to love a half-dead man forever.

"I don't know. It depends."

"So…when you return to normal, will you remember what happened?"

"Maybe..."

"A truth serum eh?"

"Yup."

Inner Sakura: This is interesting...why don't we ask him some questions?

_Noo! That's rude! I can't do that to Sasuke-kun! _

Inner Sakura: C'mon you know you want to!

_Well yeah! But...oh alright, I guess one or two questions wouldn't hurt. _Sakura thought to herself.

"…S-Sasuke-kun, who do you like better? Me or Ino-pig?"

"You."

Inner Sakura: Hell yeah! Take that Ino-pig! You see? That was a great idea! Now, let's ask him more!

"Okay um...Sasuke-kun, do you like me?"

"Yes."

Inner Sakura: Oh my god! Hell yeah!

"Do you think I have a large forehead?"

"Yes."

Inner Sakura: WHAT! Damn you...

"Do you think I'm annoying?"

"Yes."

Inner Sakura: Why you little...

"Grr...Why?"

"Because I can't stop thinking about you whenever I'm with you or alone."

Sakura felt her lower jaw drop. Did he just say that to her? Did he really like her? But why did he reject her when she asked him out on a date? One way to find out…

"Um...do you like me as a friend or as a lover?" She asked shyly, blushing deep red and felt her heart beat faster and faster and faster.

"Lover."

Her eyes widened and couldn't help but smile widely. _Is this a dream? This MUST be HEAVEN!_

"Sasuke-kun, do you think I'm pretty?"

"Yes."

"Why did you-"

Before she could ask anymore, Sasuke's eyes and expression became normal again and began to fill with life.

"Ugh…what the hell just happened?" He muttered as he rubbed his head. "Sakura? What the heck are you doing here?"

She just stared at him with that same big smile.

"What?" He asked in annoyance and raised an uneasy eyebrow. "What's with the smile?"

Sakura, who had just become the happiest girl in the universe, lost control of herself and hugged him while planting a deep passionate kiss on him, "Hey Sasuke-kun! I love you too!"

And in his _very_ shocked mind, stomach, and body…he felt happy butterflies.

**Fin **

**xXx**

* * *

**Well that's it for the revised version. It should be easier to read by now. Thank you all so much! You reviewers are the BEST! Ciaoo for now!! **


End file.
